The PS-OC is itself a highly collaborative structure as virtually every key member of the PS-OC is involved in multiple projects and infrastructure components. Additional collaborations within the PS-OC will be encouraged through weekly conferences in the IMO at Moffitt, monthly videoconferences of the PS-OC research groups, and face-to-face interactions that will occur through the summer school and yearly international conference both sponsored by the PS-OC. We have placed a facilitator in the mathematics/computation core to promote the often difficult initial steps in these multidisciplinary interactions. Further collaborations will be encouraged through the co-mentoring of PhD students described in section N3. We will also encourage collaborations with members of other PS-OCs by providing funding for a visiting scholar program that will each year fund 10 scholars to spend an average of 3 months (range from 1 to 6 months) in one component of the IMO PS-OC. Similarly, funds will be set aside for members of the IMO PS-OC to visit other sites to either obtain advanced training or use research/educational facilities that might be unique to that site.